In today's hide and seek games, persons such as children can use toy laser guns that send and receive infrared signals. Most such toys produce a laser gun sound effect and send an infrared beam when the gun's trigger is depressed. If the infrared beam is received by photo-receptors of a remote toy, lights flash and a beep goes off indicating a hit.
However, it is not known for toy laser guns to record messages of voice and/or sound effects and to send or receive voice and/or sound effects. To record messages, a person can use conventional audio recorders typically sized to be held in a human hand. The smallest size achievable by such recorders is limited by the physical dimensions of an audio-cassette tape traditionally included in such recorders. To send messages, a person can use two way wireless sets, typically strapped over the person's back or held in the person's hand. Although wireless microphone transmitters are known in the prior art, such transmitters merely transmit radio signals representive of sound waves and cannot be used to receive signals. Also known in the art are wireless receiver headphones that a person can use to listen to sounds derived from radio broadcasts or compact discs or tapes. However, such headphones merely receive infrared signals representative of sound waves and cannot be used to transmit signals.